1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus system comprising a small-sized electronic apparatus unit such as a portable book-type personal computer or wordprocessor and an expansion unit having an expansion device for expanding the function of the electronic apparatus unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been widely used a portable book-type or laptop personal computer since such a personal computer can be easily carried and freely used at a location where a commercial power source cannot be obtained.
In this type of the computer, it has been conventionally known to have a computer wherein an inlet for inserting a memory card is formed in a base unit having a keyboard and a display unit, and a connector to which the end portion of the memory card is electrically connected is formed at the final end of the inlet. In this type of the computer, since the entire shape of the base unit is compactly designed so as to miniaturize and lighten the whole body of the computer, there are provided only minimum functions working as an electronic apparatus. Due to this, in a case where a function other than the above minimum functions is needed, an expansion device having an additional function such as a hard disc driving device or a modem for communication is connected to the computer by a cable.
Therefore, in this type of the computer, an expansion connector is provided in the back surface of the base unit. If a cable connector is inserted into the expansion connector, the electrical connection between the computer and the expansion device can be made.
However, in this conventional computer, the connector for connecting the memory card and the expansion connector for connecting the expansion device must be provided in the base unit whose size is largely limited. Due to this, a space for providing two types of connectors in the base unit must be ensured, and this prevents the miniaturization of the base unit or causes a problem in the arrangement of the parts in the base unit.